Amor Vincit Omnia
by LittleMonkey28
Summary: Love conquers all. After the death of Sam, Ophelia learnt to get on with her life without him. 15 years later she is offered a job she can't refuse, little did she know it would lead to an adventure she had longed for over those long years, granted it didn't go as she had imagined it or who would turn up out of the blue. Can she get through this adventure in one piece? Probably not
1. Chapter 1: A Changed Life

**Hiya & welcome to my first Uncharted story! I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave suggestions. If you like it please fave and review and chapter 2 is already ready so keep on the lookout for that too! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Uncharted characters/story these belong to Naughty Dog. However I do own my OC's and any original content :)**

 **Chapter 1: A Changed Life**

I don't know what I was thinking, my mind was facing an overload of emotions and none of them were good. I kept walking knowing exactly where my feet were leading me to. I couldn't bring him back at least I could picture him with me there. He was gone and there was nothing Nate could have done to stop it without me losing them both.

"He's gone…" Nate choked up, it had been the first time he'd stopped since the prison escape and now the scenes were catching up with him. I just looked at him unsure on what I could say or do to make him feel the slightest bit better, we both sat in silence.

Nate's phone with a message from Rafe, just one word – 'Sorry.' That shell of a person had left the second they got back to the hotel after mumbling about needing to stay on track, he was clearly unfazed by what had happened.

"I couldn't save him… he's gone because of me." Nate spoke so softly and yet I could hear every word.

"Nate." I sighed, I hadn't said a word since he said what happened and so the sudden appearance of my voice made him finally look up as I started to shake my head in disbelief "It could never have been your fault, you tried so hard to get out of there safely and none of us could have even imagined this happening. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself." As I finished talking our eyes met, eyes that were usually filled with so much happiness and life were clouded by tears and sorrow. The phone went off again causing us to look away.

"It's Sully, he's said to pack up our things. He'll do Sam's when he gets here." Nate said. We both sighed, due to Rafe running off we had no way home so Sully was coming to the rescue, in more ways than one it seemed. We sat again in silence for a while both still taking in what happened, I hadn't realised Nate had started packing until I heard him close a drawer.

"I guess I should go pack too, are you gonna be alright?" Nate was clearly lost in thought and so didn't reply, I took that as my queue to go and so snuck out the door and into my own room.

I leant against the door looking around my room, traces of Sam lingered everywhere. This was going to be hard I thought as I pushed myself off the door reaching for the suitcase on top of the wardrobe.

Tears stung my eyes as I recalled the memory, it was only yesterday but it felt like such a long time had passed. The second Sully landed his plane I took my belongings and left without a goodbye. Selfish, I know but as much as I wanted to be with them through this I also needed to be alone. I didn't even unpack when I got back to my apartment either, I just dumped my things and went on this walk. The walk leading me to the place where I met my first Drake brother.

I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the library, and as a large dome shaped shadow appeared I moved towards it until I met some stairs. I paused slightly for a moment not knowing what to expect or how to feel but pushed on, I had to do this. I took a deep breath before opening one of the grand doors, this library was our haven. When I reached the centre of the room I finally looked up and sighed, memories danced around in my head of us spending ours upon hours in here. I looked up to the right on the next floor spotting the section we spent the most time in, history.

I headed towards the spiral staircase but on my way something else caught my eye causing me to do a slight detour towards the fiction area. I sighed as I looked up and saw the book that started it all, of course it was the classic _Pride and Prejudice_. I reached for the book and pulled it down, the familiarity of it giving me a slight comfort and as I turn back around I notice the chair where I sat the first time was available, I smiled as I walked over remembering the way I caught Sam look at me with awe as I headed over.

The way we met was literally something like you would see in a movie or read in a book, that first time I caught him looking at me wasn't the last and as much as I loved the book I couldn't help but notice a handsome face peering over in my direction every now and then. At first, I ignored it thinking he just mistook me for someone else and was trying to work out if he knew me, but after a while I looked up and caught his eye causing us both to smile. From then on, we started pulling faces at each other and our near silent laughter causing us a few other looks from those more serious in the room. As time passed on we both settled back into what we were reading and just catching the odd glance at each other, I thought that was going to be it. Luckily, I thought wrong. As the library audience slowly left as the day went on I looked up and noticed Sam had also left, little did I know he caught the little sigh I did as he snuck up behind me.

"I mean when you came in here I thought you'd be more of a _The Notebook_ sort of girl, but I guess Jane Austen is a slight one up from there." He joked, and the sudden loudness of his voice made me jump, "Oh god sorry I didn't mean to make you jump." I let out a small laugh. "Sam Drake" he said as he gestured to the chair next to me, I smiled and gave a small nod for him to join me.

"Ophelia Barnes." I smile as I set my book down.

"And there is pansies, that's for thoughts." Sam paused, "I bet you get Hamlet quotes all the time with that name." He chuckled, "so much for an original line." With that he looked away, clearly embarrassed at what he just said.

"Surprisingly you're one of a few." I reassured him, he seemed so confident and yet at the same time there was a layer of sheepishness I didn't expect. Our eyes met and we both slowly smiled and laughed. We talked for hours from then, exploring the library inch by inch whilst getting to know each other, I don't think I'd walked around the whole building since that day. When we reached the table and chairs where our exchange first began we both collectively sighed, it was the first time neither of us had said anything for a while. We were both unsure on how to end this meeting, that was until my stomach let out a huge rumble causing us both to burst out laughing at the loudness of it.

"I take it you're hungry?" Sam joked.

"How could you tell? It's not obvious at all." I laughed.

"Sarcastic. I like it. I know a good little restaurant around the corner, we could go there now." He paused and quickly added "If you're up for it of course, no pressure or anything."

God I am so glad I said yes. We didn't leave each other's company for the next two days after that and when we inevitably had to leave one another it was the worst feeling, but life gets in the way like that and so I flew back home for a week. That week was awfully slow, although I adored seeing my family I felt like a part of me was missing because he wasn't there. When I came back he met me at the airport and from that moment I knew we would be spending the rest of our lives together. I thought we would grow old and have our own family, but now that was just a dream and two years of my life will now only be a memory of a person I once knew.

I was brought back to reality when I looked down at the book in my hands realising a couple of tears had fallen onto it whilst I was entranced by old memories, I rubbed these off before they set a mark on the cover. I half smiled as I opened the book to the first page, we felt terrible for doing but we had written our initials and date in tiny handwriting, we said it was us beginning our own story. I ran my finger over the writing as a few more tears crept out.

Death was always a risk with the work the brothers did, they told me that from the start. Treasure hunting isn't the safest job out there and if you get on the wrong side of someone, they have ways of letting you know. Sam was so determined to keep me away from it, but I got drawn in. He always was there to keep me safe. The two brothers taught me everything I know from climbing to how to handle a gun and when they were both finally satisfied with my skills they let me join them.

"Excuse me miss, the library is about to close up for today. We are open again tomorrow if you need anything." The calm voice of the librarian took me out of my thoughts, I smiled and nodded. "Do you want to check the book out?" she added.

"Is there any possible way I could buy it at all?" I asked desperate to keep a hold of anything to do with Sam.

She looked at the desperation and tears on my face, "Well." She started "I suppose I could pretend to have not seen you with this book and you could just accidentally put it in your bag and just forget to ever bring it back. We could do with a new edition anyway." She smiled reassuringly and before I could even protest about not paying she turned away.

I stood up and put the book into my bag, as I headed out of the library I noticed how dark it had gotten. I must have been in here for hours and never even noticed, no wonder the place was closing for the day. One the short walk back to my apartment I stopped off at a fast food place to grab a bite to eat, there was no way I was in the mood to even attempt to cook tonight or even do any cleaning up after. I just wanted to eat and at least try to get a little bit of sleep. I came into my apartment almost forgetting about the suitcase and backpack I just left in my hallway causing me to nearly fall but more importantly almost dropping my food.

"Ah crap." I mumbled as I stumbled around the mess in the hallway. Then began the rut I put myself in for the next 12 months of sleeping, eating, and working at the same time each day. I guess you could say I was trying to avoid thinking about Sam and even Drake at this point who I'm pretty sure was back working with Rafe. I needed a normal life for a while, I needed a life where I didn't have to worry about being shot at every five minutes, I needed to get used to a life without Sam and that was the hardest part.

From then I let the years pass, I never really cared for anyone else, there was the odd date and one or two couple of month relationships but nothing serious. I was still close with Nate and Sully and after that year of being in a rut they got me to start joining them again on the odd adventure when I could. I worked for a travel magazine in between so I still got my exploring fix when I needed to but this wasn't the life I planned./


	2. Chapter 2: The Italy Job

**Hiya and welcome to chapter 2! Hope you're enjoying this so far! If you like it please favourite this and also review as well please!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Uncharted Characters/story these belong to Naughty Dog. However I do own my OC's and any original content :)**

 **Chapter 2: The Italy Job**

15 Years Later.

"Hey Ophie, I got your coffee and mail, Jonathan said he wants to see you at some point today as well, so good luck!" Cordelia joked as her light laughter filled the office.

"When doesn't he want to see her let's be honest." Charlie joined in "Oh Ophie I may be your boss but notice me, notice me!" he mimicked the man who was desperate for my heart.

"Oh yes Cordelia you make sure I see Ophie today, its of high importance I get more content to think about later in bed!" The two fell into pits of laughter as I just shook my head holding it back.

"Guys if you're going to pretend to be him at least act like him, you need that higher upper-class snobbery of being better than everyone else." I paused as I straightened up my posture "Ophie darling, would you like to come to this posh restaurant I know we can sip on champagne and eat caviar whilst laughing at commoners."

"Seriously you should go if he's offering free champagne and fancy food." Cordelia looked at me with the first expression of seriousness we had seen all morning. "He might be an arse but when do you get that as an offer?"

"Don't forget she's a part time treasure hunter, Cords she probably has those offers every time she goes on one of her last-minute holidays." Charlie added "Granted the last one you went on was quite a while ago now, is Sully okay?"

"He's fine, since Nate's gone into retirement Sully hasn't been on a exciting chase for a while so he doesn't want to waste my time by calling me out but not actually needing me."

I looked over at a photo on my desk of me, Nate, and Sully. Its from a couple of Christmases ago, but we all look so happy. It was from the first Christmas after Elena and Nate finally got married, they invited us over for the day knowing we had no where else to go. Of course, the day didn't go to plan, and we ended up ordering takeout, but Elena got this great shot of us three in front of their tree covered in food laughing at the food fight had because Nate burnt every last scrap of food he attempted to cook. I laughed lightly at the memory.

"Earth to Ophelia" Charlie shouted waving his hand in front of my face. "Jonathan has come by while you were in your own world, I guess seeing you is actually of some importance today, so I wouldn't keep him waiting." He sounded actually concerned which made me a little nervous, I locked my computer and headed over to his office fixing the skirt I had on, so I looked a little bit presentable.

I came to a stop outside his door as I steadied my breath and knocked. I was never normally this nervous, but it was odd for even Charlie to be concerned and so that threw me.

"Come in" Jonathan said loud enough for me to hear through the door, I took one last breath as I opened the office door walking into the room. "Ah Ophelia, just who I needed to see."

"Morning Jonathan, what is it you wanted to chat about." My voice shocked me with how nervous I sounded and as he motioned to the seat in front of his desk I slowly sat.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about, if anything it's great news for you!" I sighed relieved to be getting a bit of good news despite what I thought. "Amalfi Coast, you've heard of it right?" I nodded knowing where the conversation was going. "Well get your bags packed and notebook ready because your next article is now all about Amalfi." He looked at his computer as he told me the next part.

"We would love to send our favourite Ophelia off to Amalfi, so much so that we have booked her flight and hotel for her while sparing no expense, we want her to have the best of experiences to write about and so she will be flying first class and staying in a five-star hotel. Our representative has also booked for her to go to a high-class evening as well so make sure she dresses to impress who knows she might find love on this trip, now that would be a fantastic article." We both lightly laughed at the last comment. "She will be needing to leave in two days so please ensure she is ready as we want her to have a fantastic time and give a great report on our services. We look forward to meeting her. Regards, R.A."

I stared at Jonathan in shock, this company was offering an awful lot just for me to go write about a part of Italy that is overwritten.

"This is a joke, right?" I asked trying to work out what I was just told. "We aren't even that big of a magazine – no offence – for us to even dream of getting offers like this." I ran my hands through my hair.

"No joke Ophelia. They sent through the flight details, hotel details the lot. They seem like the really want you to go." He sighed noticing how worried I appeared. "I've done all the usual checks, I've called the airline and hotel just to make sure you are booked and from their systems you are. I wouldn't be sending you if there was the slightest bit of me that was worried about this situation. It is an amazing opportunity for you and unless you're really certain I don't plan on taking it away from you either."

I looked at Jonathan who gave me a reassuring smile. Even if something did go wrong I know how to fight and look after myself.

Can you forward me the email and all the details?"

"Already done."

"Guess you'll just have to deal without me for a couple of days right." I joked trying to reduce the tension in the room.

"More like two weeks."

"What?"

"I extended the stay for you, you could do with a break and time to actually explore somewhere. This R.A. person even agreed and paid for you, they don't expect this article for at least three weeks."

I looked at Jonathan in shock.

"Jonathan I-" I stuttered.

"Nope I don't want to hear any of it. You're going and that is final. Now do you need to buy trip essentials?" I couldn't speak anymore so just nodded. "Right well take the rest of the day off, you don't have any other time really to get them so just go now."

I started to leave the room trying to process what just happened.

"Oh, and Ophelia darling, don't forget to get a nice dress for this posh party you're off to I get the feeling it will be designer city that night." We both laughed again, he was right though if I was really going to pull this off I'll need to look the part.

The rest of the day had passed and all the shopping I had to do was done, I went slightly over budget with the dress, but it was too gorgeous not to and maybe the company was right maybe I would find love. I moved my left hand up to behind my ear and rubbed the tattoo I got of Sam's initials, no one treated me the way he did and so no one took his place in my heart, besides who is going to fall in love with a 36-year-old who has physical and emotional scars. The answer is no one.

I began the tedious task of packing, luckily knowing the Drake brothers I'd gotten good at packing fast you never know when you're going to need to be packed and ready to leave in less than an hour so having actual time to pack was a luxury. I zipped up my bag less than half an hour later, praying the dress I brought wouldn't be too creased. As I sat down next to the suitcase my phone lit up with a message from Elena.

'Of course you can stay, its tradition! Nate will drive you to the airport before he goes to work. See ya then! :) x'

"Thank god." I mumbled. It took a while for her to text me back after I asked if I could stay round tomorrow before my flight, so I assumed the worst. She is right though, I don't think there's ever been a time before a flight where I've not stayed with them it was basically my trip tradition purely because they lived a good half and hour closer to the airport than me and parking there was a pain.

My stomach grumbling cut through the silence of my room, I stood up and thought about what food I even had in this house, the answer was not a lot causing me to settle for pasta and salad, at least one part was nice. My phone lit up again with another text from Elena.

'Don't forget a jacket! You always do and text me complaining the airports are too cold. x'

I smiled at the message, Elena was such a mother sometimes. One day she'll be a great one. I replied to her.

'Thanks mom, probs will forget knowing me but I'll try to remember. Do you want me to bring any food/drinks tomorrow? x'

Her reply was wine in capital letters, she had a good idea there.

I did the mundane task of washing my dishes and putting them away before heading off to bed. As I lay down trying to sleep there was something I couldn't place.

R.A.

I don't remember there being any company with that for a name let alone anyone in the industry with those initials. I grabbed my phone that I had left on charge on my bedside table and googled the name. The first link was all I needed as it took me to a fancy looking website, clearly this group were a finer travel company obviously catered to those found in the higher scheme of things. That made sense, all you have to do is google my name to find out about me and my family, so they clearly did some research. However not enough to know our magazine doesn't really cover these sorts of trips or that since my family passed I'd removed myself from that lifestyle. At least they were a real company though, no matter who their target clientele is.

I set my phone back down on the table and ran my hands through my hair, this trip was going to be an interesting one to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3: The Lure Of Adventure

**Hiya welcome to Chapter 3, it's kind of a filler chapter like the last one to set bits up. Next chapter it's getting down to an actual part of the game! Anyway I hope you're enjoying this and if you wanna fave it please do & any reviews would be welcome!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Uncharted Characters/story these belong to Naughty Dog. However I do own my OC's and any original content :)**

 **Chapter 3: The Lure of Adventure.**

"Champagne miss?" I hadn't even sat in my seat when a member of the cabin crew approached me with a tray holding the drinks.

I shrugged, "You know what, why not." I nervously laughed. This was a whole new situation for me, after riding in the sea plane Sully uses I consider economy to be amazing so I was blown away. I sat in my seat and began to sip on the champagne, looking out the window at the airport I had just spent the past few hours of my life.

I reached into my bag and took out _Pride and Prejudice_ , even after all these years it was my go to read I may know the story from cover to cover but the familiarity draws me back. I look at the page and smile at mine and Sam's old graffiti, I wonder what would have become of us if he was still here. Would we be like Elena and Nate, attempting a bit too hard a normal life after years of adventure? Or would we be still at it finding lost cities and artefacts like no tomorrow? I looked back out the window noticing we had began to move for take-off.

Once we took to the sky I focused on trying to get my ears to pop, the most annoying part of any flight was the endeavour to get your hearing back. When I finally accomplished the task, I got my iPod out of my bag and drowned the noises of the plane out with my music as I settled into my book.

Halfway through the flight the same member of cabin crew approached me, this time holding a full bottle of champagne. "For you miss." She said as she set down a glass on the table and began to uncork the bottle.

"Oh, I didn't order any. I think this might be a slight mistake."

"No mistake miss, the gentleman across the aisle from you ordered this just for you. He's just gone to the bathroom if you want to keep a look out." She finished as she opened the bottle and poured me a glass.

"Right, okay then. I guess I'll be speaking to this mystery man then. Thank you though."

"Give me a sign if you want him to leave you alone at any point and I can intervene for you." She spoke quietly to not cause attention, but I smiled so she knew I appreciated the gesture.

Just as she left the man who must have bought the champagne appeared.

"Oh excuse me." I started trying to get the man's attention "I just wanted to say thank you for the champagne, please do have some though."

"No problem." The man started with his back still facing away "I suppose you could call it a catch-up drink."

"A catch-up?" he turned around. "Oh Rafe!" I nervously laughed as I began to recognise his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm guessing the same as you and going to Italy." He joked as he poured himself a glass.

"Of course, what I mean is why are you going to Italy? It's been so long, how bizarre is it that we're sat next to each other? How have you been?" I quick fired a few questions his way still processing that he had been sat next to me for the majority of this flight and I didn't even notice.

"Auction, I suppose you could call it fate and I now run my family business as a day job so not so bad." He paused as he took as sip from his glass "What are you doing nowadays?"

"I work for a travel magazine just doing whatever really is needed. Obviously, it's not as adventurous as I would want it to be. I think I've made it more interesting as it's a rival company to one my friend works for so we both try to outdo each other." I laughed at the memory of Elena already planning how to beat my article.

We both spoke for the remainder of the flight just talking about general life and what we had been doing the past 15 years. When we landed in Italy our conversation came to a slow stop as we walked through customs and baggage claim both waiting for one another at either side.

"Taxis are this way" Rafe lead the direction.

"You've been here before?"

He nodded before adding "Well that and I looked at the signs whilst you got your bag." We both laughed.

"It has been really nice to see you again Rafe, thank you for the champagne and I hope the auction goes well."

"I've taken precautions to make sure it does. If you fancy another round of champagne I am staying at Stella di Amalfi."

I laughed. "You are joking right? Stella di Amalfi?" Rafe looked at me confused as to what I was getting at. "The coincidences go on, I've been put in a room there as well." He looked at me trying to read my face for any signs of a joke.

"Well I suppose I should save you a bit of money and take you to my chauffer then." He laughed as he lead me on to where his driver was waiting. We didn't really speak on the journey as I was too busy taking in all the sights, this place was beautiful. I almost went into shock when I saw the hotel, it was clear this was a place for those with a fair bit of money to their name.

The car stopped directly in front of the hotel doors, and before I could even reach for the door handle the door was already opened.

"Buonasera" a voice sounded as a hand appeared to help me out of the vehicle. I took it in awe of the environment I was placed in. No way was I being paid to write about this. The walls were decorated with marble and under the cover of the drop off area a large chandelier was placed directly in the centre. Around the reception doors fresh flowers were placed in large vases either side and as the glass doors were opened by two door men air conditioning pushed its way out.

The reception was extraordinary with a dome ceiling in the middle just covered in windows allowing sunlight to cascade down onto another chandelier sending little bits of light everywhere as it reflected off the glass pieces. A spiral staircase was towards the back of the room leading downstairs to probably a bar or restaurant – I guess I'll be finding out. Artwork was everywhere as well as even more fresh flowers, the same found outside. It really was beautiful, and this was only the reception lobby.

Rafe lead the way to check in and checked us both in as well as someone else called Nadine, maybe he has let someone into his cold heart, I thought. Our rooms were next to each other after a bit of switching around.

"Just in case you need directions or someone else to talk to." Rafe added as he sorted through everything, I just nodded along in awe at my surroundings.

With my key card I was also given a press lanyard that was left from the company, so I could get VIP access as well as behind the scenes tours of some attractions, so in their words 'I could write about a true experience without squeezing through any tourists.'

I reached to grab my suitcase only to find it not there, I looked at Rafe confused.

"They take your bags up to the room for you." He answered looking slightly annoyed that I didn't know, causing me to just awkwardly nod. We headed towards the lifts and even they looked grand, this place was a whole new world to me.

"Let me know if you need anything." Rafe said as he entered his room, he closed the door before I could even reply.

As I entered my room I was surrounded by light coming in from the large windows and balcony door at the end of the room. I walked past the bathroom and into the main area of the room, finding my suitcase already on my bed ready to unpack. The bed was larger than king size and had an excessive number of pillows but no chocolates on them, I guess this place is too high class for that, that's a con right there. I opened my suitcase to hang my dress up, the last thing I need at this fancy event tomorrow is to stand out from a creased dress, I hung it up on the curtain rail and opened one of the windows and gasped as I saw the view of the sun setting over the ocean, the oranges and pinks in the sky sinking into the deep blue sea, creating a sparkle from where the two met.

I watched for about five minutes till I was disturbed by myself yawning, I felt rough. I then realised I smelt like the plane, which made me feel even worse, so I grabbed my washing stuff from my suitcase and headed towards the bathroom not even taking in any surroundings as I worked out how to turn the shower on and got my shampoo and conditioner out of my wash bag as the shower warmed up.

The warmth was welcoming, and the shower was blissful however that bliss did not last long as I was sure I heard someone in my room, I passed it off thinking it was just my mind playing tricks and sank back into the warmth. I must have spent about half an hour in there, but I didn't notice, if anything I noticed how tense I had been since I first saw Rafe and how that was slowly fading away. Although his room was next to mine I hoped there was no chance of us bumping into each other again, it was nice to see him and all, but I couldn't help thinking he had a scheme going on and I wanted to avoid any part of that, he might still be living the same life, but I was over it.

I reluctantly turned the shower off and wrapped myself in one of the fluffiest towels I have ever felt, grabbing a second one to wrap my hair up and as I did I stepped out into my room aiming to quickly get changed and run downstairs for food. But as I stepped out I saw the TV was on and I had no memory of even looking at it until now, I stepped towards it in confusion and then noticed my dress wasn't hung up on the curtain rail anymore. Someone came into my room.

"Oh god Ophelia I am so sorry!" I heard Rafe say from a chair hidden behind the bathroom wall, as I jumped out of fear. "You didn't answer when I knocked the door, so I got concerned & checked the door between our rooms…" he looked at me awkwardly "You left it unlocked." I looked over at the door in question opposite my bed, I hadn't noticed it at all. "Anyway, when I realised you were in the shower I thought I'd wait. I also put your dress away properly, a dress like that doesn't deserve a curtain rail." I could feel Rafe staring at me as I walked over to my suitcase. "Speaking of that dress, what is it even for it's far to luxurious for a standard night."

I smiled nervously as I grabbed whatever clothes were at the top of my wardrobe and walked into the bathroom leaving the door open, so I could still talk whilst I was getting changed. "I'm off to this fancy thing tomorrow evening so I needed it."

"Is this thing an auction at all?"

"I have no idea, I've not actually checked."

Rafe scoffed loudly, "Oh by the way, there's a mirror opposite you if you went in there for privacy that wasn't the best move." I tugged on my t-shirt as fast as possible and then my eyes darted towards the doorway and saw my shocked reflection in the mirror opposite and Rafe in the corner of it smiling deviously

"Anyway, I wanted to talk because if you are going to this auction we might as well go together and even if you're not come with me, I guarantee it'll be better than any other high-class night and at least you'd actually know someone"

Our eyes locked onto each other though the mirror, his staring more intensely into mine showing me there was no turning him down causing me to slowly nod. "Great, so dinner?" I didn't even have time to answer because he suddenly appeared in front of me holding out his hand, I looked at it and then back to him. What is his game here?

"Yeah sure." I walked past without taking his hand and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Once a Thief

**Heya, welcome to chapter 4! It's a bit of a long one but I didn't want to break this chapter up! Anyway I hope you enjoy and if you do fave it if you like and any reviews are greatly welcomed!**

 **Before I go any further though I would just like to say a quick thank you to eggfairy and walisi for following! Also to Tayla for reviewing, Rafe is never subtle really, Ophelia just has a big heart xD I really appreciate all of your support!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own and Uncharted characters/story these belong to Naughty Dog. However I do own my OC's and any original content :)**

 **Chapter 4: Once a Thief**

Starting to get ready 3 hours before leaving was not what I expected but I knew I would end up messing up at least five times, so I had no other option. A knock on the door distracted me from attempting to do my eye make-up, I opened it up to a young girl with a suitcase.

"Hi?" I said questioningly, did this girl have the wrong room?

"Ciao, Mr. Adler booked me to do your hair and make-up for an event tonight."

"Oh, well come on in. Let me just take off this attempt at my blending." I laughed. "Make yourself at home, I'll just be two minutes." I quickly ran into the bathroom and wiped the awful attempt away and went to the girl. "Sorry what is your name?"

"Nicole, so how would you like your hair and make-up to look?"

"Well…"

 ***2 and a half hours later***

"All set and done, do you need help getting your dress on at all miss?" Nicole asked, she had done a killer job with the mess of my hair and my face probably looked amazing, she didn't want me to see until I was in my dress. After what must have been two hours of her working hard I guess the last thing she wants is for me to ruin it struggling with a zip.

"Actually, that would be really helpful thank you!" I slipped into the tight dress and faced my back towards Nicole as she zipped me up.

"Anything else at all miss?" I dismissed her, and she finished packing up her things, "Have a good evening miss, don't worry about payment it is sorted." I smiled at the girl and filled her with thanks as she left the room.

I paused at the mirror in astonishment, I looked beautiful. My hair was up in a curly updo and my makeup looked flawless. All tied together in a beautiful package with my navy fishtail dress, I turned around to see if the open back still looked reasonable and wasn't too low, although even if it was it's a little to late to go find a new dress. I looked at the time and realised I had about fifteen minutes left until I needed meet Rafe in the lobby. He had been out for most of the day thankfully, so I managed to avoid him after the awkward dinner last night. I started putting things in a silver clutch bag, Rafe said it was an open bar so I guess I wouldn't be needing any money, but lipstick and other small make-up bits would be handy to have nearby in case I need to escape to the toilet at some point.

I checked my phone before putting it in my bag, not a single message. That's strange Nate or Elena would normally have been in touch by now to check all was okay, maybe they just forgot. "I'll message them in the morning to see if they're okay. I'm sure they are fine." I spoke to myself for reassurance, this was not helping with the nerves from tonight. Why did Rafe want me around so much? I didn't have much time to think on that question because I realised those fifteen minutes had passed, I grabbed my bag and the room key and headed towards the lobby.

"Woah, you clean up well Ophelia." I heard his voice before I saw him as I turned to see Rafe stood behind me in the lobby.

I awkwardly laughed. "Thanks, you too." I politely added as he lead the way to a sports car waiting outside as well as another woman who I assumed was Nadine.

"Nadine, this is Ophelia. She is joining us for tonight and sadly she called shotgun, sorry." I looked in confusion as Rafe laughed at the reaction on both of our faces. Nadine must have realised he was serious at one point though as she got into the back of the vehicle without any protest, what a great first impression I must have just given off.

Although the drive was silent it was clear that Rafe and Nadine had a plan set up for this auction and if I or anyone were to mess it up who knows what it could lead to.

Because of this silence a drive that was probably only about fifteen minutes felt so much longer, but when we finally arrived at the estate I realise how out of my depth I was. This place was not going to be full of the nicest people, if anything it'll be mostly rich criminals each watching what the other does and their reactions, finding any possible soft spots any one of them could have. The fact that I only got this from the outside of the building made me understand how intense it would be inside.

We walked into the main hall where the auction was taking place, immediately offered champagne as we entered. There were multiple ice sculptures and some douchey European techno playing in the background, out of all genres of music they had to choose this? Guess you can't buy music taste. Rafe and Nadine had disappeared the second we got the champagne, so I stood awkwardly at the side of the room half leaning on a pillar sipping my champagne a little faster than I planned, alcohol would make tonight more bearable.

As I people watched from my safety pillar I felt someone walk behind me.

"So kid, what brings a girl like you to a place like this?" The voice was husky, and I recognised it almost immediately.

"Sully!" I said as I turned around to his friendly face, launching myself into a hug. "I would ask what you're doing here but this is exactly your sort of place!"

He laughed. "I just thought I'd make you feel less alone here." He paused and looked concerned for a minute. "Ah, I just remembered I left something in my car, give me five minutes." He darted off without giving me a chance to respond… he was up to something. For his sake I hope it doesn't involve Rafe. I finished the last of my champagne and was soon offered another by a different waiter, I could get used to this.

Although I didn't get to enjoy this glass as much as Rafe reappeared and dragged me towards the auction set up. "See that cross? You remember it right?" he read my face for an answer as he pointed towards the object in front of us. "No?" he answered for me. "That's a cross of St. Dismas. Like the one we found in Panama and hopefully this time intact." He waited for me to react.

"You're still looking for Avery's treasure." It finally all clicked as to why this auction was so important to him. "Rafe it's been fifteen years surely you would have found it by now if it existed."

"It does exist, and I will find it. You don't need to be a Drake to make a discovery." he said the word Drake with as much spite as possible, I didn't realise how obsessed he had become over this.

"Rafe." Nadine called him over and he reluctantly moved over to her and they both started a quiet conversation half filled with anger. I looked back over to the cross and sighed, that cross really wasn't worth any of what we had all gone through, Rafe included. I never thought I would feel pity for Rafe but now I was filled with it, he spent 15 years and got nowhere. I moved back to my safety pillar at the back of the room and noticed Sully had returned, he started to walk towards me, but Nadine caught him first. I still headed towards him in case he needed any help, that was until he looked at me as if to say hang back, I paused and distracted myself with my drink.

Nadine was quick to leave and headed off towards the bar, with Sully calling out his drink order to her.

"How do you know Nadine?" I asked

"How do you? Kid pretend to be having a conversation with me one second." Sully looked concerned before beginning to speak to someone else. "Nate. You catch all that?" I looked at him in confusion but did what he said and pretended to respond. "Yeah. Nadine Ross is buying me a drink." He paused and looked at me reassuringly. "Shoreline." He paused again and continued to act out a conversation. "That's putting it mildly. Fortunately, she does not seem to be holding a grudge." Oh great of course Sully has a bad history with Nadine. "I'll try."

"Sully what is going on, why on earth is Nate here and where is he?" I shot all my questions at him quietly as soon as I was sure his conversation was over.

"Well I don't know where to get started but if you know of Nadine I'll assume you're here with her?"

I nodded, "And Rafe, Sully whatever Nate has planned it cannot be involving that stupid cross. Rafe is hellbent on getting it and if anyone gets in his way I don't know what he'll do." As I spoke I looked around for Rafe knowing if he heard even the tiniest fraction of our conversation there would be trouble, but luckily, he wasn't in sight at least for now anyway.

"I'll explain it all later, but right now we are surrounded by way too many goons well that and there's something that makes it a bit too hard to explain on my own." I nodded in agreement as I spotted Nadine head back in our direction. Sully started sharing a story with Nadine that I had heard far too many times so I zoned out until Nadine started talking again.

"I can't believe you got away with that."

"Oh, we did not. No, we had our liberty taken away for a month."

"And what about the horse?" Nadine asked.

"Fortunately, we had a lot of carrots on board." Sully finished with a chuckle, which then stopped as he looked over towards someone. Both me and Nadine looked off into the direction trying to see who. Nadine gave up easily and asked Sully instead, but I carried on looking over there in hopes of seeing Nate. Instead of Nate though a waiter caught my eye, he looked weirdly familiar but before I could even guess where from he walked away.

"Hey, when am I finally going to meet that partner of yours, Drake?" The mentioning of the name brought me back to the conversation.

"Well, that's ex-partner. No, I've been flying solo for a while now granted with a little bit of help from Ophelia every now and then." I smiled thinking back to all the times I helped Sully with organising parts of his solo missions, trying to make them as safe as possible when I could. "But Drake's out."

"Oh. Like dead out?" Nadine asked.

"Oh, no. More like retired. Last I heard, he settled down, got married." I looked at Sully acting as though he hadn't seen Nate recently, although I guess it wasn't acting the two haven't been in contact as much lately and I could see from Sully's face he did miss him.

"Well, then he might as well be dead, right?" Rafe laughed as he cut into the conversation. I didn't get to mention to Sully that Nadine and Rafe were working together but I get the feeling he is about to find out. "Victor Sullivan!" he exclaimed and extended out his hand for a handshake. "How the hell are you?"

"Rafe."

"How long has it been? Ten years? Twelve?"

"Fifteen."

Rafe laughed "It's amazing. All these years gone by, here we are – we're still haggling over dead people's junk."

"Really?" I started to feel tense, Rafe knew why he was here it was so obvious. "Aren't you running your parents' business?"

"My business now. But yes, that is my day job."

"Ho ho. That is one helluva day job. You could probably afford to buy up everything on the block tonight."

"Well, sure. But what would be the point in that? These days I'm only looking for the good stuff. Big scores. Any advice on what I should pick up tonight?" I looked in confusion, Rafe was adamant as to what he wanted, why was he asking Sully for advice. Nadine caught my look and glared as if to tell me to act like I knew nothing.

Sully acted none the wiser and continued the conversation "Ha. Yeah, like I'd want to bid against him." He looked over at Nadine for a response. "But, um just between you and me… I did notice they changed the order. I think somebody might be trying to rig this auction."

Rafe tried to look surprised but to me that explained his and Nadine's disappearance at the start of the night. "Hmm. Well, remember where we are. This crowd didn't get rich by playing fair."

"Which is why you really need someone watching your back in a place like this." Nadine said while walking in front of me to stand next to Rafe, when I realised this was her way of saying they work together I stepped closer to Sully just so Rafe couldn't attempt to use me in any way.

"Ah. Well, I do hate to break it to ya you are working for an American." Sully tried to diffuse the sudden tension.

"With" Nadine added. "We've partnered up on this one."

"I see. Talk about a power couple" Sully looked over to me as if to make us both feel a bit more comfortable.

Luckily, the auctioneer interrupted us. "In a few moments we'll begin bidding on our next item an inlaid wooden crucifix from the Trott Estate."

"Well I know when I'm not welcome, Ophie care to join me for a bit so you're not a third wheel?" Sully asked. "You two kids have fun tonight." He said as we started to walk away but Rafe grabbed him.

"Just hold on, Sully. How'd you find out about it?"

"It? Now what "it" is that, Rafe?" The tension built up. "Nadine, I think your partner here has had too many Bloody Marys-"

Rafe pushed Sully's glass out of his hand, barely missing me but causing attention to be focused on our group as Rafe began to aggressively point into Sully. "Cut the bullshit, old man. Now I don't know how you scammed your way in here. But if you think about bidding on Avery's cross, I can tell you exactly how you're going to be leaving. In a goddamn body bag-"

"Rafe!" Nadine cut in noticing how many people were watching us. Rafe paused and looked as he patted Sully on the shoulders while lightly laughing

"Well. You get my point." Rafe looked at me after saying this. "Don't go missing Ophelia, we'll be heading back to the hotel. _Very_ soon."

"Lovely seeing you both, I'm sure she can find her way back to you before you leave." Sully pulled me away from the pair and began to try to speak to Nate again.

"Nate? Nate?! God damn it, kid. Where the hell are you?"

Noticing the concern on Sully's face I began to reassure him. "Sully you know he'll be alright, I'm sure he just is in a spot of bad signal or something." I smiled at him. "You always worry about him, but he always ends up okay in the end." I spotted him looking in the direction of the cross, to then realise he was looking past it towards the same waiter as before who was looking in our direction. Just then the auction for the cross began, which unsurprisingly Rafe was the highest bidder for, at least until Sully caught Nate again.

"God damn it, kid, where the hell've you been?" Sully asked quietly. "Yeah, well if you're gonna cut the power, now would be a good time." I looked over to Rafe looking smug that this was all going to plan for him. "We don't have a minute, Rafe's about to walk out of here with your cross." The pause was longer this time, either Nate was rambling or that waiter was more than a familiar face for Sully. "With what? I don't have that kind of scratch." I started act like we were having a quiet conversation after noticing a few odd looks at us. "What if he calls my bluff?"

"We have ninety thousand, do I hear any more bids?" The auctioneer asked.

"Yeah, well I end up with the highest bid, we're all dead. Including Ophie." Thanks for including me on the dead crew Sully, totally appreciate that.

"Since we have no other bids. Going once, going twice…"

"Ah, screw it." Sully suddenly lifted his paddle up and I immediately felt Rafe stare at us, oh this would not be a fun journey back to the hotel for me, I hope Nate realises this.

"Bene! We have one hundred thousand euros in the room, thank you." The auctioneer confirmed Sully's bid. "Do we have any other bids?" I looked over to Rafe who didn't take his eyes off us as he raised his paddle up.

"We now have one hundred ten thousand euros in the room."

"In for a penny, in for a pound." Sully mumbled as he continued the bidding war. With the price raising and raising to a ridiculous amount I started to worry Nate wasn't going to do what he needed to in time. Sully began quietly speaking in between the bids.

"Ophie are you listening?"

"Oh, I thought you were talking to Nate."

"No. Listen kid, I'm about to get out of here. We need you to stay and make sure Rafe just goes back to the hotel. As soon as you're there call me, pack your things and be ready to leave as soon as possible. I promise we'll get you out." I nodded understanding it would be so much worse if I left with them. "Just a sec."

"The gentleman's bid: two hundred thousand euros."

Rafe quickly spoke up clearly impatient. "Five hundred thousand. Let's get this show on the road here."

"Uh… thank you." The auctioneer added clearly surprised at the outburst. "We have five hundred thousand euros in the room. Does the gentlemen wish to bid again?" The auctioneer and Rafe looked over to Sully expectantly. Sully sighed and gestured to Rafe like he had given up.

"Had me worried there for a minute Victor, thought I might have to kill you!" Rafe said happy that Sully had 'given up'.

"Okay. Let's ruin this asshole's evening." Sully nodded at me, letting me know I was about to be left alone with Rafe again.

"Anyone else?" The auctioneer asked. "We are going once, going twice. Then I shall sell it for five hundred thousand-"


	5. Chapter 5: Lights Out

**Hey there! So it's been a while and I can only apologise for that but I'm back with a long chapter for you guys so I do hope you all enjoy! With it being Uncharted 4's 4th year anniversary I got re-inspired and finally worked out how I wanted this chapter!**

 **Thank you to Tayla for your review all those months back it is greatly appreciated! Thank you also to lisaettenicole, , Aethryl, lem00066 and Allta Tayla Femar for all of your individual favourites and follows again these are greatly appreciated and I thank you all for your patience waiting for this chapter.**

 **If you're enjoying this please give it a fave and a review, those notifications always make my day!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Uncharted characters/story these belong to Naughty Dog. However I do own my OC's and any original content! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Lights Out**

Darkness suddenly filled the room before the auctioneer could finish ending the bidding process and panic quickly kicked up in the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm. The backup power will come on shortly." The auctioneer projected over the room ensure chaos did not ensue from the panic.

Just as she had finished speaking light slowly began to flood the room again and as I looked to right and Sully was no longer there, just like someone else in the room, the waiter I noticed earlier had disappeared to was he part of this? He was closest to the cross before the lights went out. But before I could even try to remember what he looked like my thoughts were interrupted by Rafe.

"Move it! Get out of the way!" Rafe shouted as he shoved various people away as he aimed for the staff door. "Stop him! Hey! Stop that guy!" He began to shout at a security guard who was now blocking the door Sully must have used as an escape, which was a bad move.

"What are you doing? You're letting him get away! Do you speak-!"

"Sparisci!" the guard pointed his gun towards Rafe leading me to run over.

"Rafe, it's not worth it! I don't know what's going on but don't go against these guys." I said in a panic, causing Rafe to turn to me as he launched his auction paddle to the ground.

"You." Hatred filled his voice as Rafe stormed over to me and before I knew it, he was so close I had no other choice but to back away, that was at least until my back met the solid familiarity of the pillar I was leaning on earlier. "Where are they?" he asked with his face terrifyingly close to mine.

"Th-th-they?" I stuttered out not realising how intimidated I currently was.

"You know who. Sullivan. Nate." The last name came out with complete hatred, so much so that he slammed his fists either side of me on the wall, leaving me no escape route. I guess Rafe really wasn't over the events of the past 15 years. He looked as though he was about to say another name but hesitated. "You must have known the plan all along. Did they send you to distract me?"

I went to defend myself, but no words came out.

"Pathetic." Rafe spat out. "You couldn't distract me if you tried, never understood what Sam saw in you."

"Rafe." Nadine's voice came from the left causing us both to look over "Enough." I silently thanked the woman, terrified to utter a single syllable. Rafe said nothing either as he pushed himself away from me and towards Nadine. I rested against the wall trying to calm myself down from the encounter, I'd never seen Rafe so enraged.

"Stay close by, once we can leave, we will be heading straight back to the hotel." I hadn't noticed that Nadine had moved over to me, she paused. "Are you alright?" of all people to be concerned I was not expecting her to be one, so I just nodded causing her to walk away.

The room was filled with panic of people wanting to get out of the auction but security refusing, so I clung to my pillar to avoid any further confrontations but keeping a look out for Rafe and Nadine just for the ride home. But in a split-second Nadine was out of sight and as much as I scanned the room, I could not find her again whatsoever, I silently sent out good vibes for Nate hoping she wasn't set to go find him wherever he currently was.

Time felt like it was going painfully slow, I don't even know how long it was until I noticed Nadine next to Rafe again resentment covering her face filling me with worry which escalated further when gunshots echoed outside the walls.

Suddenly the surge of panicked people started to move and exit the ballroom causing me to quickly move over to my ride back knowing that if I missed it Rafe would be even more suspecting of me and I would be stuck in this dress for an awfully long time, although it might get me to the safety of Sully and Nate a lot sooner. Once I got out the door, I felt a firm grip latch onto my arm and pull me along making me walk faster, it didn't take long for me to realise that grip was Rafe causing me to slightly shrink into myself he was not messing around.

We approached the vehicle from earlier which was swiftly unlocked by the driver, Rafe yanked open the front door and shoved me into the seat and before I even had time to move the door was slammed shut. As soon as Nadine and Rafe were inside the doors were locked and there was no where for me to go.

I looked over to the buildings as we drove past the estate hoping to catch a glimpse of Nate for reassurance but we with the speed we were driving at, it was hopeless. I quietly stared at the floor of the car for the duration of the high-speed journey back, the journey which was fifteen minutes long before was almost halved, which I was slightly thankful for as it meant less time spent with Rafe and his rage.

Within seconds of Rafe leaving the car my door was yanked open and I was offered a hand, not wanting to cause further rage I unwillingly took it as I mumbled a thanks.

We began to walk to the entrance of the hotel, the grandeur of it all faded with the severity of the current situation and tensions. We were a few steps into the hotel when Rafe grabbed my arm again, with Nadine continuing clearly heading straight to her room.

"Ophelia." Rafe sighed. "I do apologise for my actions back there during the auction, you know how important that cross is to me." I slowly nodded in agreement unsure of how else to respond. "I know you must be tired but how about a quick drink. On me?" he smiled and with that smile I most likely did not have a choice on this, but he still waited for an answer.

"Oh, well I was just going to go to bed, got an early morning of sightseeing and tours and stuff." The words jumbling out of my mouth.

"It's just one drink, I'll be out of here tomorrow so think of it as a parting gift."

I sighed, faked a smile and nodded. Sorry Sully that call is gonna have to wait.

"Why don't you find us a place to sit, maybe on the balcony over there?" he pointed over to a secluded balcony where no one in this slightly full bar was sitting. "Might be a bit cold but the view will be worth it."

I smiled again as I headed off in the direction of the balcony and walked out into the open air letting out a big sigh as I did, there was no way he would leave me alone tonight not with Sully and Nate around. I headed for a table for two and sat down looking out to the ocean, he was right about one thing the view was worth it.

I listened to the waves crashing in silence for a while, debating whether to text Sully or not in fear that I would get caught.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Rafe crumbled the silence as soon as he stepped out onto the balcony and placed a pale pink cocktail in front of me.

I forced out a thank you whilst avoiding eye contact as he sat down in front of me. There was a deafening silence which felt like it lasted a lifetime.

"Do you not want to drink?" Annoyance filled his voice after taking his third sip from his own glass.

"Oh sorry." I smiled as I reached for the drink trying to drink as much as possible in one sip. More silence as we both continued drinking, I felt Rafe's gaze linger every time I drank. The cocktail was sweet and slightly sickly, not a drink I would have ordered for myself but with how irritated Rafe already was, there was no chance I would complain.

Suddenly Rafe filled the silence. "I didn't mean what I said about not understanding why Sam wanted you. I definitely see it." He paused. "If anything, I wanted it myself." I looked up at him after his last statement in shock, there was no way he said that. "You are quite the catch Ophelia Barnes, and these fifteen years have been very kind to you." I internally recoiled at what he was saying and reached for my drink determined to finish it and leave.

Luckily the silence returned as I tried to subtly down my drink faster than I ever have before. "Well I best get going like I said got sightseeing and stuff booked for tomorrow so I really should head off to bed but, thank you for the drink and it was great seeing you. Catch up soon yeah?" I tried to sound calm, but I know it everything I said just came out in a rushed mess. I stood up before Rafe could even protest but couldn't avoid Rafe reaching out and grabbing my hand.

"It has been a delight to spend time with you Ophelia. Enjoy the rest of your trip." Rafe said as he pulled my hand up to his mouth and gave a small peck once he let go I recoiled my hand back and attempted to walk away at a reasonable pace, at least until I got past the balcony doors where I started to half run towards the elevators in fear of being followed back.

I mashed the elevator button repeatedly hoping it would send down the elevator faster than normal, annoyingly it didn't but by the time it did get to my floor Rafe was still not around.

As soon as I opened my door, I unlocked my phone to see three missed calls, all from Sully. Just as I was about to dial his number another from Sully came through.

"Kid where have you been, I've been worried!"

"Sorry Rafe made me have a drink with him and I think getting caught messaging you would have made this whole thing way more hinky than it already is. But I'll shove everything in my suitcase now, how long will it take you to get here?"

"I'm around the corner waiting already, you give me a call once you're packed and I'll be outside the front waiting." I went deadly silent for a second as I heard footsteps pass my door. "Ophelia?"

"I think Rafe is outside." I whispered, to then have a confirmation as I heard his door open and shut. "What do I do, if he hears me moving about and my door opening, he's going to be suspicious." I began to panic; this plan was too risky.

"It's okay, just turn the tv on and he'll be none the wiser. Before you leave turn the shower on, might make him think he's hearing your bathroom door not your main one. It'll be okay, if it gets hinky I'll get to you in a second." Sully soothed me over the phone, I walked over to the remote turning the tv on. "Now get packing and I'll see you in a minute." He hung up the phone leading me to reach out for my suitcase and shove everything I had inside. I grabbed my backpack and shoved in my small bag from tonight, my phone charger, my book and a bottle of water. Luckily all my essentials were still in there from the flight, so I didn't have to search for my passport. With that I was ready to dash out.

I grabbed my phone again as I did a last check over the room making sure I didn't forget anything, I then looked down realising I was still in my dress, that will have to wait till I'm not next door to Rafe Adler. I took off my heels so I could creep out and run if I needed to, put my backpack on and called Sully.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

I hung up, turned the shower on and checked the peephole before opening my main door, the corridor was clear. I slowly pulled on the handle and pulled the door wide enough for myself and my suitcase to fit through easily, especially as I was holding it instead of using the wheels. I gave a quick look at both sides of the corridor, they were clear. I walked out the door and slowly pulled it to close knowing the second it clicked shut I would have to run to the stairs, no way was I chancing an elevator at least not on this floor. The door clicked shut and I hastily walked to the stairs every inch of me filled with dread.

I got to the door and ran down two flights of stairs, which was annoyingly hard whilst carrying a suitcase and in a floor length dress, even with the skirt hitched up by my free hand. I debated chancing the lift but deemed it too risky so carried on with my ridiculous looking run down these stairs, I finally reached the bottom to hear one of the doors up above slam open. I darted out to the reception not even pausing to check anyone was waiting in the lobby for me, I ran out of the entrance and immediately saw Sully, who ran to me taking the suitcase and quickly putting it in the boot of the car as I ran to the passenger seat taking my backpack off at the same time. With both of us in the car he locked the doors and drove off before I could even look to see if Rafe had caught onto our plan.

I breathed a sigh of relief. The rest of the journey was silent, that was until Sully cleared his throat.

"Kid, you know I can't lie to you which is why I've not said anything yet but all I can say is I'm sorry you're now in this mess but if we send you home you know you won't be safe until we're done here." He sighed; this whole ordeal was clearly troubling him. "We gotta stay here for tonight but in the morning, we're leaving for Scotland." I looked at Sully concerned but judging by the troubled look on his face now wasn't the time for questions, so I just nodded as we pulled up to a hotel which was less grand than my previous lodgings but safer.

We grabbed my suitcase and made our way up to the room as silence filled the short journey once again. The concerned look on his face seemed to get worse with every step towards the room, what hasn't he told me? We reached the room and he hesitated outside the door before letting me in first to the room.

The first thing I noticed was the Saint Dismas cross on the table next to a note, after that I was attacked by a hug from Nate which I willingly accepted and let out a small laugh at the surprise of the gesture. It was only once I came out of the hug, I noticed a third person in the room stood next to the bed, I gasped.

"Sam?" I whispered out as I stared in disbelief as Nate stepped away.

"Hey Ophelia" Sam walked towards me. "And there is pansies, that's for thoughts." His voice breaking as he spoke in aim to hold back tears. I let out a small laugh to then start crying.

"But, how did you?" I paused "I thought you were dead. We thought you were dead. How is this even possible?" in between each phrase I edged closer to him cautiously until I was directly in front of him. It was then when I noticed a set of four birds tattooed on his neck, and how his face showed that whatever happened to him wasn't too kind, but he was still my Sam. "I thought you got shot?"

"You thought right." he said as he briefly lifted his shirt to show three bullet scars. "I got patched up so to speak and thrown right on back into a cell." I reached out to where the bullet scars were to then be met with the old familiarity of Sam, he was actually right here. I wrapped my arms around him taking him slightly by surprise at my sudden movement but not for long as he joined me in a long-awaited embrace. Everything felt okay, he was still alive.

"I can't believe you're here Sam." I talked into him not wanting to move away from this moment.

The moment however got taken away by Sully clearing his throat. "I know this is a shock to you Ophelia, but we should probably get some rest. Nate and I will go in the other room, you and Sam can stay in here but do yourself a favour and sleep. We need to be at my plane by six am to make it to Scotland in good time." And with that Sully and Nate left the room.

I kept looking at Sam in astonishment, he was here, he was safe.

"You okay the Ophelia?" I nodded. "Okay well as beautiful as you look in that dress, Victor is right we should rest. Go get changed, don't forget to take your makeup off and let's get to sleep yeah?" he steered me in the direction of the bathroom after stopping off at my suitcase to grab my makeup wipes and pyjamas. "Need any help I'll be through there." He said as he closed the bathroom door leaving me to my thoughts.

How do you act with someone who you've mourned for the last fifteen years? Do you just go back to the way things were or do you have to restart?

I started wiping what remained of my makeup off and struggling to pull various bobby pins and hair ties out of my hair. I swapped my dress for my pyjamas and looked in the mirror. "You can do this; it will all work out." I whispered to myself in the mirror trying to not overload my brain with everything that went on today.

It was then that I noticed my vision going hazy and I started to feel nauseous. "I must just be overtired" I whispered again as I tried and failed to walk towards the door. I called out for Sam but before I knew it, I was passed out on the floor.


End file.
